


Rock Your Body

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyswap, Clothing, Crack, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why are you wearing his clothes?" Noctis spluttered. "Did you two--"Sleep together.He choked on the words like they were lumps of celery."Hello, Noctis my dude!" Prompto said cheerily. "It's much worse than that."





	Rock Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/334301.html?thread=1929300957#cmt1929300957).

Noctis coughed up his coffee when Prompto sauntered into view. He strolled into the motel parking lot, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

No, _Ardyn's_ pockets.

Because Prompto was wearing Ardyn's coat, and Ardyn's hat, and even one of Ardyn's hideous patterned scarves, draped casually around his neck.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" Noctis spluttered. "Did you two--" _Sleep together._ He choked on the words like they were lumps of celery.

"Hello, Noctis my dude!" Prompto said cheerily. "It's much worse than that."

Noctis was regretting his impulse to get up so early. Nothing good ever happened before noon.

Ardyn bounced into the parking lot moments later. He was wearing--Noctis blinked--he was wearing a black tank top that stretched tight over the muscles of his broad chest and shoulders, even exposing a thin strip of midriff. His pants were--his pants were--

With an effort, Noctis dragged his eyes back up to Ardyn's face.

Ardyn didn't seem to have noticed. His attention was focused on Prompto. "You took all the clothes!"

Prompto sipped at his coffee. Wait, no, that had been Noctis's coffee. "I took all _my_ clothes. It's hardly my fault you choose to go about so scantily clad in all weathers."

"That's not the point!" Ardyn said. "You know these don't--fit--anymore--"

He tugged valiantly at his pants. They were the black fatigues so comfortable that Prompto often slept in them. They usually hung loose on his hips. Right now, on Ardyn, they weren't hanging. They were hugging. Dangerously so. Like they were about to burst a seam, the same way Noctis was about to burst an artery.

Ardyn turned to Noctis with imploring eyes. The effect was vaguely horrifying, like a wolf pretending to be a puppy. "Noct, this is going to sound crazy, but the weirdest thing happened last night. Not what you're thinking! I mean, kind of, but also this."

Noctis looked from Ardyn to Prompto and back again. "... It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed." Maybe this would turn out to be a bad dream. Maybe that cheeseburger had been a mistake.

Behind him, he heard Prompto saying, "It is said the effect should be reversible by an act of intimacy," and Ardyn wailing, "But how do you know it won't make it _worse_?"


End file.
